Sono Sicilia!
by blackkitten13
Summary: This story is about a girl named Rosaria Vargas, but very few people know her true identity as the Personification of the Island of Sicily. To us humans, she is strange, but among her people- her fellow nations- she is family. NOTE: This is a rewrite from the original story.
1. The Small Island Girl

This story is about a girl named Rosaria Vargas, but very few people know her true identity as the Personification of the Island of Sicily. To us humans, she is strange, but among her people- her fellow nations- she is family. Our story begins not in present day, but with where our darling girl came from. It begins a long time ago, back during the time of the mighty Roman Empire...

* * *

><p><strong>The Small Island Girl<strong>

* * *

><p>A newly conquered land. That's what Rome originally thought of the island- just another piece of land. He didn't know that, like himself, the land he had just took was tied to that of a person, only a small child at the time.<p>

Rome looked at his soldier. He held a small girl in his hands. She was dressed as if she was a Grecian, but her clothes had been torn by something and she was barefoot. Her hair was a mess and matted by mud and many other things, but the beautiful auburn color still shone through. Her eyes were the color of dirt, but they also sparkled like jewels. Unlike most children Rome had seen, the girl's tender skin was littered with cuts, bruises, and scratches. It looked like as if she had been attacked. But who would harm such a small girl? She couldn't have been more than two years old. Despite her state, the child was fighting against the soldier's grip.

"I found her trying to steal food, sir," the soldier explained, "What do you want me to do with her?"

"Please don't hurt me!" cried the child, "I haven't eaten in days, not since-" The soldier covered her mouth to keep her from speaking anymore. Rome looked towards his soldier and back down at the child. Her eyes held fear and terror.

"It's fine," Rome answered after a long pause, "Let the girl go."

"But sir-" the soldier said.

"She's just a lost child, Marcus. Now put her down and leave us be." With a confused look on his face, the soldier placed the girl on the ground and left the two alone.

Rome knelt down to the girl's level. She took a step back.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The girl shook her head wildly and took another step back.

"Papa told me not to trust the Romans," the little girl stated confidently before her voice slackened, "I-I think." Rome stood up. The girl took another step back. He managed however, to get a look at the back of her head. Among the mud in her hair, there was also a great deal of dried blood. She must have gotten hurt somehow, and the injury must have caused her to lose her memory.

"I assure you that you can trust me," said Rome in a voice he only reserved for two people. "It hurts, doesn't it?" The girl hesitated for a moment but nodded slowly. "Will you let me take a look at it?" She shook her head. "Will you trust me?" After another moment's hesitation, the girl nodded. She walked towards Rome until she was right in front of him. Rome knelt down to face her. He was finally able to get a good look at the child and discovered something strange. Lifting her face, Rome turned her head to the right. Underneath the dirt and blood, a small piece of hair seemed to stand up on its own to form a curl like shape.

The child turned her head away from his gaze. Neither one of them moved. Rome now clearly knew who this child was. The final words of Cathrage burned in the back of the Roman's mind.

_"Even with my death...you will never truly have Syracuse."_

He wasn't talking about the land, no, but Cathrage instead spoke of a child. And Syracuse was right in front of him.

"What is your name?" Rome asked her. Syracuse shook her head.

"I don't think I have a name," she answered. So it was true, the child had no memory of Cathrage or anything else. As for her injuries...he had caused them. "Are you alright, sir?" Rome snapped out of his daze.

"Yes I am. But please, don't call me sir."

"What can I call you?" The child asked. Her eyes were now big and bright and something in them made the light brown color shine like the stars. Rome now felt bad for the child. Syracurse would have no memory of her life, she was hurt and it was because of him. The Empire felt pity in his heart, which had been a rare occurance in these times. He had only two options and the first was put out of his mind almost as soon as it came. He wasn't going to abandon Syracuse here.

"You can call me your grandfather, okay?" Syracuse nodded and smiled. It was the least Rome could do to take the child in. I mean...it was his fault she was now like this.

"But what are you going to call me?" Syracuse asked curiously. Rome thought carefully about his next words. He could not, under any circumstance, call her by her true name. This child was no longer Syracuse. She had lost all that a long time ago. The girl needed a new name- a new identity.

"You, my child," said Rome, "are my granddaughter. You are my beloved Sicily."


	2. Christmas Special 1

**Ghosts of Christmas Past **

* * *

><p><em>Twas the day before Christmas, and all through the Vargas's Northern house, <em>

_Only two nations were stirring as they were the only ones there other than a random mouse. _

_Veneziano had already hung the stockings with care, _

_Hoping that Finland soon would be there. _

_For Romano and Sicily, however, today would different as my spell is cast, _

_As today they would take a journey back to a Christmas gone past... _

* * *

><p>It was quiet and that's how Romano liked it. It was December 24th and his younger brother was out with the other nations that would be staying with them for Christmas that year. The only other one that was home right now was Sicily, and she was who knows where. Grabbing a book Spain had lent him, Romano sat in front of the fireplace and let time slip by.<p>

However, that was not the case.

A loud crash echoed from down in the basement and disrupted the Italian's peace.

"What the hell was that?" He said out loud. Slamming the book shut, Romano went to investigate.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, down in the basement, a certian Sicilian girl had failed at her task and ended up scattered boxes and their contents all over the floor.<p>

"I really hope no one heard that..." She cringed. Sicily waited quietly for a moment, silently hoping that Romano didn't hear. She hung her head in defeat when she saw the light turn on. Romano stood next to the light switch, staring at the mess and his sister. Sighing, the elder sibling pulled the younger one to her feet.

"What did you do?" Romano asked as Sicily looked over her eighteen year old body for any injuries. Her light brown orbs looked up at him with a look of confusion.

"I told you I was going to get the rest of the Christmas decorations from down here," she said, "That way we can finish up when the others get back." Romano stood there in silence as he racked his brain, trying to remember what Sicily had told him before coming down to the basement. Nothing exactly came to mind. In fact, Romano had just waved his sister off when she had told him this.

"I don't recall you saying anything of the such," said the elder. He bent down and picked up one of the overturned boxes. "Are you going to stand there and stare, or are you going to help me clean up this mess?" Sicily nodded and picked up a few of the objects that had fallen out of the box. Her eyes sparkled on one particular object. It was an old box madr out of wood. There was an engraving on it that had faded time and the lock had rust on it. Sicily held the object in her hands as she put the the others back in their appropriate box. The younger tapped her brother on the shoulder.

"Big Brother," Sicily said with a grin, "Do you remember this?" Romano looked over at the Sicilian as she held the box out to him. The Italian looked at it with no interest.

"No. I don't remember that," Romano answered. Sicily frowned a bit.

"It's from our first Christmas after the Unification," she clarified. "When you, me, and Veneziano spent our first Christmas together after about three hundred years." Romano took the star from her and twirled it in his fingers.

"I still don't understand what you're talking about." Sicily frowned a little more.

"I'm surprised you don't remember, Romano. It was one of our most memorable Christmases. Right next to..." Sicily trailed off at the end of the sentence. She stared at the ground in a sort of trance. Romano put his hands on her shoulders and shook them gently. Luckily, this was enough force to snap Sicily from her trance. She looked her elder brother in the eyes. Romano held the box to her vision.

"Keep your mind on this thing," he told her, "Not that. You know the memories it brings back for you." Sicily nodded and began to remind Romano of the story behind the old wooden box.

* * *

><p>The date was December 24th, 1861 and a small family of three had just settled into their northern home for the winter. A small, sixteen year old girl- or so she seemed to be this age- was running down the hall with a wooden object in her arms. A large smile was on her face as she called out for the other two inhabitants of the house.<p>

"Big brother! Fratello!" The younger version of Sicily repeated several times before she finally found them. The Northern half of Italy was sitting at a desk, scribbling something down on a sheet of paper while his Southern counterpart was standing next to him, slightly bent over. Both of them turned upon their sister entering the room. Italy smiled.

"Ciao, sorellina!" He said, getting up from where he was sitting, "Did you settle in already?" The girl nodded happily.

"Si, fratello!" Sicily answered, "I put all of my belongings in my room." Romano, taking his attention away from the document, turned towards the pair.

"What is it?" asked the oldest Italy brother. Sicily laughed a little bit.

"Carissimo fratello, please tell me you haven't forgotten what today is?" Romano and Veneziano exchanged glances with each other before looking at their sister.

"I know what today is," Italy said with a smile, "It's...uh..." Romano sighed.

"December 24th," said he, "And by the way you said that tells me you want something."

"Hehe...I don't understand what you're talking about!" Sicily said with a slight laugh. Romano walked over to his other siblings and caught eye of what Sicily was concealing in her arms.

"What are you hiding?" North Italy tilted his head in confusion as Sicily move the object behind her back.

"I'm not hiding anything." Romano looked towards his confused brother and gave a slight nod. Italy nodded back.

"Uno-" said Veneziano as he took one step closer towards Sicily.

"Due-" added Romano as he repeated his brother's movements.

"Tre!" They shouted in unison. Romano wrapped his arms around Sicily's waist and pulled her up against him while Italy took the object from her hands. Sicily struggled briefly against Romano's hold before realizing what had happened and looking up at her captor.

"That was unfair!" She said, slightly upset.

"All's fair when it comes to you," Romano said as he released Sicily. He walked over and leaned onto Veneziano as they stared at the object Sicily was hiding from them. It was a wooden box with the Italian coat of arms engraved on the top. A sliver lock was holding the box shut. Italy twisted the box in his hands, looking it over.

"You didn't have to hide this from us, sorellina!" North Italy told Sicily happily, "What's in here that you had to hide it from us?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise..." Sicily muttered loud enough for the two to hear.

"What was supposed to be a surprise?" Romano asked suspiciously. Sicily pulled a small key, which looked just as old as the lock, from the pocket of her light blue dress. Veneziano handed the box to her. She stuck the key into the lock and unlocked the box. Sicily then handed it off to Romano, who gave her a cautious look. He flicked the box open and gazed at the contents. North Italy leaned over to peer inside as well. Inside was a wide assortment of several red, green and sliver, gold decorations. That's when both boys realized what Sicily was hinting at. The day they happened to move up North for the winter just so happened to be Christmas Eve.

"So...can we?" Sicily asked. Her brown eyes sparkled with anticipation. The brothers exchanged glances. Romano handed the box to his sister, closing the lid as he did so.

"Mi dispiace, sorellina," Italy said. Even his voice held the sorrow that now was filling Sicily's heart. "But we have too many things to do. Romano and I just had our country unified, after all." The box slipped through Sicily's hands and fell to the floor with a loud clatter.

"I understand, fratello." Sicily forced a smile on her face. "We'll just celebrate Christmas next year."

"Sicilia-" Romano tried to say, but Sicily turned away and walked out of the room as quickly as she could. Romano sighed.

"She knew very well we couldn't celebrate this year. I don't even know why she bothered asking." Romano turned back and sat down in the chair Italy once sat in. Italy kept staring at the door.

"Fratello..." Veneziano said with a brief sigh. Romano looked over at his younger sibling, who was gathering up the scattered ribbons. "Other than Christmas...what else is tomorrow? I feel like we forgot something else." Leaning back slightly in his chair, Romano thought for a minute. The answer became as clear as day to both brothers.

"We are literally the worst brothers in the world," said Romano as he stood up. He walked over and began helping Italy clean the mess. "She loves that stupido vacanza so much it's like a weakness." North Italy stood up with a plan formulating in his head.

"We have to make it up to her!" Italy announced. "I mean...we did just sort of crush her hopes." Romano looked up at him with a look.

"You can't be serious," The Southern Italian said as he stood as well.

"No, I'm Italy. And you are too!" Romano raised an eyebrow towards the younger. "And we are going to do this for her. Please, fratello?" The Southerner looked back at the doorway.

"There is no way I am going to-" Italy pouted and stared at the older Italian with his big honey brown eyes. Romano sighed. "No matter what I say you're going to make me follow along with whatever scheme you come up with...aren't you?" Veneziano nodded. "Fine, then. What's your plan?"

* * *

><p>While the boys got to work, Sicily had locked herself away in her bedroom. Every now and then, a few tears would slide down her face. Many people said that she was too old to act like this anymore, but back then, Christmas was one of the few times the Italians could spend time together as a family.<p>

Crossing over to her bed, Sicily bent down and pulled something out from underneath it. It was an object wrapped up with golden paper and tied with a slivery bow. Sicily ran her fingers across the names she had taken so long to write upon it.

_**To Romano and Veneziano **_

Sicily sighed and looked up to the ceiling.

"Oh well..." she muttered to herself, "I guess we're not going to celebrate this year..." Another tear slid down Sicily's cheek and splashed into the folds of her dress. She pulled her work towards her chest and fell onto her bed.

* * *

><p>A small knock echoed throughout the room. Sicily opened her brown eyes and blinked any tears that may have clung to her eyelashes away.<p>

"Who is it?" She asked, running her fingers across her cheeks in an attempt to erase any tearstains.

"It's me, sorellina," North Italy said from the other side, "Can I please come in?" Sicily stowed the thing in her hands in her dress's pocket.

"You have the key to my room." Sicily sat up as she heard the lock click open. The Northern Italian entered and smiled. This made Sicily smile a little as well. She loved to see her brothers happy.

"How are you feeling, sorellina?" Veneziano asked as he crossed over to her bed.

"I feel fine, fratello," Sicily answered. Italy sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Are you sure?" Sicily nodded silently. Veneziano scooted closer to the physical teenager. "You know we may have been apart for a very long time but-"

"Three hundred years," said the young girl. "Our little family was torn apart for three hundred years." Italy nodded, although saddened by her words. He shook away any negative feelings and continued.

"I can say that I still love my sorellina."

"Veneziano...you're confusing me." Italy smiled and stood up. He extended his hand out towards his sister.

"Close your eyes and follow me." Cautiously, Sicily placed her hand into her brother's. Italy pulled her to her feet and used his free hand to cover her brown eyes. "No peeking!" Still confused as to what was going on, Sicily took Italy's hand off of her eyes and closed them shut.

* * *

><p>Italy led the girl through the halls with his excitement barely contained. After convincing Romano to help, two hours of hard work had paid off. Italy couldn't wait to see Sicily's face.<p>

He pushed the door opened and covered her eyes.

Sicily felt two hands cover her face.

"Fratello, what are you doing?" She asked curiously. She heard Italy laugh.

"Surprise!" Italy removed his hands. Sicily blinked and rubbed her eyes as the sudden light hit them. Once adjusted, a small smile grew on her face. The boys had decorated the main room in an abundance of sliver, gold, red and green. Both boys stood side by side in the center.

"You did all of this?" She asked. Romano nodded.

"It's surprising what you can do with a ladder," he said. Italy took his sister by the hands.

"We realized how much this meant to you," said the middle child. "Can you forgive us?" Sicily nodded.

"You two are my family," she said, "I would have forgiven you either way." Italy wrapped his arms around his sister's waist and spun her in the air with a laugh.

"Can we celebrate now?" Romano asked impatiently. Italy nodded.

"You remember how to dance?"

"I never forgot," replied Sicily as Italy began to spin her around the room in their small and probably one of their best celebrations.

* * *

><p>"Now do you remember?" Sicily asked as she slid the box on a nearby shelf. Romano closed another cardboard one.<p>

"All I remember is-" Romano said before he was cut off by the sound of a door slamming upstairs and the sound of footsteps.

"Where are you?" came a voice.

"We're down here, España!" Sicily called back. The Spaniard came down the stairs and stared at the sight.

"What happened here?" Spain asked as he tapped his toes on the stairs.

"My idiota sorella knocked everything down here on to the floor," answered Romano as he struggled to put one of the boxes away. Spain walked down the full length of the stairs and helped to slid the thing in place.

"Wow, I love you to big brother," Sicily sighed. She bent down a picked up a woolen scarf odf the floor. It was stripped horizontally with the stripes alternating between red and gold. It was old, but it couldn't be as old as the box was. The scarf was still intact. Sicily looked down at the scarf in her hands. As soon as she did, her light brown eyes glazed over. She stood there, just staring at the piece of clothing. Romano and Spain ended up finishing the cleaning. As the elder Italian took the Christmas decorations off the shelf, he glanced over at his sister.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" He asked. Sicily continued to look at the scarf. Spain, noticing the situation, snapped his fingers in front of Sicily's face. It didn't work. The Spanish and Italian men looked at each other and then back at Sicily. Spain walked over, picked Sicily up like he did when she was a child, and walked back up the stairs. Romano followed in pursuit.

* * *

><p>Spain dropped Sicily into one of the two chairs in fromt of the fireplace. He snapped his fingers in front of her face again.<p>

"Sicilia~" said Spain as he waved a tanned hand in front Sicily's brown eyes, "Please tell me you haven't gone crazy~" Romano hit Spain in the back of the head as he passed.

"My sorellina is not crazy," Romano snapped.

"Lo siento, Roma. She's just not responding to anything." Romano hit Spain again.

"Don't call me Roma. It's either Romano or Lovino." Spain nodded.

* * *

><p>Spain and Romano spent an hour trying to get some response out of the Sicilian, but nothing worked. Italy soon returned with Germany, Japan and Prussia in tow. Even they tried to get some reaction from her, but Sicily remained in her trance. The boys eventually gave up and went on to their task.<p>

As they worked, Italy realized what was wrong with Sicily.

It was the scarf.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciao! It's Italy, here! Author-chan, who doesn't want to give out her name right now, has asked me to give the outro to the next chapter! Okay, so, I'm pretty sure you're all worried about Sicilia, si? Ve, don't worry! She'll be fine, I promise! Oh, and I get to tell a story! I can't wait!<strong>


	3. Christmas Special 2

Ghosts of Christmas Present

* * *

><p>As you recall, Sicily was in a trance,<p>

When she saw that striped scarf, her mind began to dance.

But why was it doing this?

What important detail have I missed?

I remember. Sicily's past is a hard and parts of it are very cold,

And by now, the story of her return is to be told...

* * *

><p>Sicily sat down in front of the fireplace, running her fingers against the fabric of the red and gold scarf. Italy looked at his little sister. He put that scarf down there for a reason, and he never wanted to see it again.<p>

"Oi!" Italy looked down as Romano handed another decoration. "Will you stop staring at her like she's the last piece of pasta?" Italy ignored his brother's wishes and hung the decoration in place. North Italy put his heels together and slid down the ladder.

"I can't help it, Romano," Veneziano answered, "She looks so upset."

"If I recarr, Itary-san," added Japan as he came up towards them, "Did you not put that scarf in your basement?" Italy leaned against the ladder, thinking about Japan's words. Then he nodded.

"Si, I did, but it was out of Sicilia's reach. How could she have gotten it?" Here's when Romano coughed nervously.

"She may have...uh...knocked several boxes over when we were down there," he said rather quickly. "I didn't know she was going to find it!"

"Discúlpeme," Spain cut in as he entered the conversation, "But what's so important about that scarf?" The former Axis Powers stared at the Spaniard. "Qué? Did I say something wrong?"

"Really, bastard?" Romano groaned.

"I don't think we told Spain the story," Italy said.

"Ve didn't," Germany added as he and Prussia joined the rest of the Nations.

"Vhat story?" Prussia asked curiously.

"I forgot..." Japan said, "You were in Russia's power at the time." Prussia shuddered at the memory of Russia.

"Never say zhose vords again," he asked Japan. The Asian nodded.

"But really," Spain interuppted, "what's so important about that scarf?" Romano sighed.

"During World War II...well..." He said. Romano looked back at his sister to make sure she wasn't listening. "You remember what happened to our sorella, si?" Spain and Prussia nodded. "Well...we didn't find out until after the War that she had gone missing. Veneziano and I searched nearly all of Europe for her."

"But we couldn't find her," Italy picked up, "Sicily went missing for three years."

"Ja...I remember zhat," Prussia recalled. "But she returned, right?" The brothers nodded.

"It was like this. It began on a cold and dark Christmas..."

* * *

><p>This time, the date was December 25th, 1948. It was Christmas, and all of Italy was filled with happiness and cheer...well...almost.<p>

* * *

><p>North Italy kept his eyes staring out the window, as his brother and former allies looked on.<p>

"How long has he been doing zhat?" Germany asked.

"About three hours," said Japan as he looked down at the watch on his wrist, wincing slightly as he did so. Not all of the burns had completely healed just yet.

"Veneziano's not going to be doing that all day again, like he has been doing for the past two years!" Romano added, raising his voice loud enough for Italy to hear. Unfortunately, Italy had ignored him and continued to stare out into the snowy landscape. **(A/N And yes, it does snow in the northern parts of Italy. I checked myself.)** He was hoping for that one little miracle that he had been wishing for since 1943.

"Hey! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Italy snapped out of his daze and looked up at his older brother.

"Sorry, fratello," Italy said, "I was just-"

"I know, idiota," interuppted Romano, "You've been doing this for the past three years ever since we found out about it. We looked all over Europe, and she wasn't there. Even the other nations helped to search! Face it, Veneziano. She's never coming back." Italy shook his head and stood up.

"Sh-She has to...She just has to...I know she has to..."

"Itary-kun," said Japan, "You tried your best. But I'm afraid that-"

"I don't believe you." The former Axis Powers stood there in silence at the Italian, who wasn't usually like this. Italy's brain told him to sit back down and wait, but his heart said another thing. Italy grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Bitter cold hit Italy as soon as he left, but the Italian didn't feel it until he was at least several kilometers away. He knelt down in the snow as hot tears began to slide down his face. Italy couldn't remember the last time he cried like this. He pushed the tears off of his face and stared out into the road. He hadn't heard anything about Sicily since Germany had claimed to see her last, and that had been a year ago. Italy needed to find her. In his heart, he still felt like it was his fault that she had gotten captured by the Allies in the first place.<p>

"Italy!" The Nation snapped his head up at the mention of his name. Italy turned his head to see Germany coming towards him. "Are you insane?! Vhat vere you thinking running out like zhat?! It's freezing and so are you." The taller man put a hand on Italy's shoulder. "Come back." Italy shook off Germany's hand.

"I...I have to find her," Italy said, trying to conceal the fact that he was crying, "You don't know what it's like to lose someone that close to you...someone you-"

"You need to remember zhat I do." Italy looked over at his friend and stood. "I lost mien bruder just as you lost your Schwester." Italy stared at the ground. "Can you come back now?"

"Si..." Italy said, "I'm sorry." Germany sighed.

"You have nozhing to be sorry about. Just come on."

* * *

><p>The pair walked in an uncomfortable silence together.<p>

"Ve, Germany?" Italy asked, breaking the silence. Germany looked over at his Italian companion.

"Was ist es?" He replied in his language.

"Do you really think she's gone?" Germany's hands tensed.

"Nien. I saw her, vhich means she's still out zhere. I'm sure you'll find her." Italy smiled.

"Ve! Grazie, German-" Italy's sentence caught off there as he tripped over something and fell into the snow. Germany bent down and pulled the Italian back on to his feet.

"What zhe hell vas zhat?" Italy shrugged and poked to large mound he had tripped over. The mound moved. Scared by the sudden jerk, Italy hid behind Germany and clutched to his arm.

"It's alive!" Germany pushed Italy off of him and uncovered the mound. It was a teenager. They were wearing an oversized black hooded jacket with the hood concealing part of their face, gray athletic pants, hole covered gloves and worn out trainers. A red and gold woolen scarf covered the rest of their face.

"Was zhe Hölle...?" Germany said, "Who vould do zhis?"

"Let's help them!" Italy said with a smile, "It's the right thing to do! And no one should be alone on Christmas!"

"Fine." The German bent down and picked up the teen. Under his touch, they seemed to be thinner than normal and their breathing was ragged and shallow. He could feel a faint pulse from underneath they clothing they wore.

"Are they alright?" asked Italy. Germany nodded as the two continued to walk back. "Who would leave someone out in the snow? Especially on Christmas!"

"I don't know. Someone heartless I guess." Italy leaned over and put a hand on top of the teenager's. It felt...familiar to his touch.

'They feel familiar,' thought Italy. He wrapped his already numb fingers around the person's hand.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Romano was pacing in an awkward silence. Japan stared out the window, seeing if their friends were close by.<p>

"I don't know why that bastard went out there," Romano complained, "He shouldn't have gone after Veneziano- I should have."

"Then why didn't you?" Japan asked. Romano stopped his pacing and looked at the Asian man.

"I don't know, why didn't you?" Japan turned away from the window and leaned against the wall.

"Because I can not rerate to what Itary-kun is going through. Germany-san can." Romano rasied an eyebrow. "He rost Prussia-kun." Romano nodded and sighed.

"I wish that I could apologize..." Japan's attention was caught by that statement.

"Nani?" He asked, confused, "Romano-kun, I don't understand."

"I wish that I could apologize to-" Before Romano could finish his sentence, Italy and Germany arrived back at the house.

"Cia-!" Italy greeted before Romano slapped him in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL THAT?!"

'"Romano-" Italy said. "Please. It's Christmas. She wouldn't want us to argue." South Italy sighed.

"Fine."

"Japan, can you help me?" Germany asked the Asian as he laid something down on the couch.. Both Romano and Japan were confused by the question. "Italy und I found someone out in zhe snow."

"You found a stranger out in the snow and brought them back here...?" Romano repeated.

"What's wrong with that?" Italy asked.

While the Europeans argued in the background, Japan walked over to the person laying on the couch. They were curled into a ball and unconscious. He pulled off one of the tattered gloves and looked for their pulse, which was faint. Surprised that a human could have lasted so long in the cold, Japan undid the person's scarf and pulled down their hood. The face he was met with was one he didn't expect to see.

"R-Romano-kun...G-Germany-san...It-Itary-kun..." The arguing ceased as Japan stuttered on his words. "I berieve you might want to see this..."

"Ve, what is it Japa-" Italy bounced over to where the Japanese was. He covered his mouth in surprise and his eyes grew wide. No wonder their hand felt familiar to his touch. Romano and Germany to a look down at the person with almost an equal amount of shock.

The person was Sicily.

* * *

><p>The first thing Sicily felt was the warmth that her frozen body welcomed. She curled up even tighter, wanting to get as warm as she possible could. Sicily opened her dirt-like eyes and almost immediately sat up. This was a huge mistake, because a wave a pain shot up onto her head. Sicily groaned and laid back down. The thing that had shocked her the most was that she was in her bedroom. Sicily then realized that her clothes had been switched out for a pair of old pajamas that actually fit her and were far drier than the clothes she was wearing previously. Her dirty auburn hair fell around her shoulders, instead of being pulled back like it normally was. Sicily felt a little overjoyed by the situation. After three years, she found her way back. However, she also felt guilt in her heart. Sicily buried herself further in the blankets. A salty drop of water blinked out of her eye.<p>

The door opened, and Sicily's reflexes pushed the girl to sit upright.

"You're faster than before," South Italy said from his spot, leaning in the doorway. Sicily's body tensed.

"R-Romano I-" she stuttered. Her brother took a few steps closer until the two were face to face. The older one had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Rosaria Sicilia Vargas," the man said without looking away, "You are one of the most impossible people I've never met."

"Romano, per favore. Let me expl-"

"You escape, yet you don't choose to come home. You choose to stay away from us. I can't begin to think about why on Earth you would do that."

"I did it to protect you both! I was afraid the Allies would attack you if I came back! That they would hurt you just to have an advantage!" Sicily exclaimed.

"Here is something you didn't know," said Romano sternly. "Veneziano and I had already surrendered! You could have come back."

"I didn't know! Romano, per favore, I'm sorry!"

"Will you let me finish?" Sicily shut her mouth. "You ran away. You denied any attempt for help. You stayed away from us at all costs. You are the most incompetent and naïve person i have ever known!" Sicily's gaze fell. Suddenly, she gasped as Romano's arms snakes their way around her torso. "And yet I wished to see your face every morning and every evening. I wanted to tell you I didn't mean any of the things I said about you when we were kids. I won't tell anyone this, but I'm proud to call you mia sorella." The two separated.

"Che cosa?" Sicily said, stunned.

"I didn't stutter and there is no way I'm repeating it."

"No, not that. It's just...I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you. When we first we stuck together, yes, I did. But I've learned to deal with you. I care about you." Sicily smiled brightly. Romano extended his hand to her.

"Everyone has been waiting five years to see you," he said, "Are you going to keep them waiting longer?" Sicily shook her head and took Romano's hand.

* * *

><p>"And that's the end of the story!" Italy finished.<p>

"Zhat still doesn't explain all...zhat," said Prussia as he gestured over to Sicily. Sighing, Romano went over and pulled the scarf from her grip, throwing it directly at Germany.

"The stupid thing brings back bad memories," he explained, "Keep out of her sight and she's fine." Romano snapped his fingers in front of Sicily's face, snapping her out of the trance she was in.

"Eh...what didn't you do that two hours ago?" asked Spain. Romano shrugged.

"I didn't feel like it." Sicily looked up at Romano and pulled sharply on his sleeve.

"You couldn't have done that sooner?" Sicily said as she stood. Eyeing the other nations she raised an eyebrow. "When did you guys get here?"

"Two hours ago," Prussia answered. A red dusting crossed over Sicily's face.

"Mi dispiace, everyone. I didn't help you guys at all."

"It's fine, Siciry-san," said Japan, "I'm sure you didn't mean to."

"Ve~" Italy interuppted, causing all eyes to turn towards him. "Now we can celebrate!"

* * *

><p>Late that evening, Romano and Sicily were the only ones awake. All the other nations had retired to their bedrooms for the night. Sicily had volunteered to clean up the mess they all had lect behind, dragging Romano into the task with her. They had finished up and were in the upstairs hallway, about to enter their own rooms.<p>

"Romano...?" Sicily said. The older turned to face his sister.

"Si? What is it?" answered Romano. Sicily pulled on the ends of her sweater nervously.

"Back then...when I got back...did you really mean what you said?" Romano stopped any current movement and turned towards his sister.

"What's bringing this up?" Sicily shrugged and looked at the floor.

"I wasn't completely in a trance. I could hear all of the things you six were saying." Romano sighed and leaned up against his door. He looked straight at Sicily, trying to see if she was serious or not. Her expression was as serious as a politician's.

"If the others were awake, I wouldn't answer to that question. But yes. I did. Why are you asking?" Without an answer, Sicily crashed into her brother and wrapped her arms around him.

"It just makes me feel better knowing you care about me," Sicily said as she let go. "That's all." Romano raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Whatever, sorella. Buonanotte."

"Buonanotte, big brother." The two spilt, and didn't see each other until the next morning, which was quite eventful.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, it's Spain! Romano was supposed to give the outro but uh...he refused to do so. Even after we offered him tomatoes. So, Author-chan asked me to do it! That was pretty interesting, si? The actually Christmas part will be coming up next. Then Author-chan will return to the normal chapters. <strong>


	4. Boss Spain

**The Boss Spain**

* * *

><p><em>"Fratello, where are we going?" Sicily asked Italy as he took her by the hand and began to lead her to who knows where.<em>

_"Ve, I'm taking you to meet a friend of mine!" said Italy as he continued to drag the small girl behind him. After dragging her a few more meters, they came to stop. Sicily looked at her brother, who was looking around the area._

_"Fratello, what are you doing?"_

_"He said he would be here. He really wants to meet you!" Sicily tilted her head in confusion._

_"Italia!" shouted a voice. Sicily jumped and hid behind Italy. A young boy ran up to both of them. He had somewhat curly brown hair, green eyes and lightly tanned skin. He had a large smile on his face._

_"Ciao, Spagna!" replied Italy._

_"I'm really sorry that I'm late. Someone pulled me off track," said the boy, "Qué? Who's this?" Italy gave Sicily a reassuring smile._

_"This is mia sorellina!" Italy said "I wanted you to meet her!" The boy knelt down to the children's eye level. He gave Sicily a little smile and held out his hand. Slowly, Sicily reached out and took it._

_"Estoy España," he said, "But you can call me Spain. What about you, pequeña?"_

_"I am Sicily," Sicily told him shyly, "Il mio nome è la Sicilia…" Spain smiled and ruffled his free hand through Sicily's hair._

_"Well, Sicilia, I hope that you and I can be freinds, si?" Sicily nodded._

_"Si, España."_

* * *

><p>Sicily couldn't find the right words to describe her mood right now. She and her older brother, Romano, had been put under control by Spain. Don't get me wrong, Sicily enjoyed Spain's company. It was just that...she didn't want to leave her brother behind.<p>

Sure, Sicily loved Romano, very dearly in fact although he did not return the feeling. It was Italy Veneziano she was worried about. The last time Sicily had left someone behind...she didn't want to think about it. As the three continued their journey, Sicily let one, small tear roll down her cheek.

No one noticed this...no one but Spain.

* * *

><p>Spain was happy to have Romano and Sicily in his custody. They would give him a chance to put his parenting skills to the test. It didn't seem that hard. A little kindness and a little discipline. Simple. It would be easy raising these two.<p>

Spain hummed quietly to himself as the small trio journeyed on towards his house. He had stopped midst his song when he heard someone crying softly. Glancing back, Spain saw the small island wiping her eyes hastily. His green eyes softened at the sight of Sicily crying. It hurt his heart. Had he failed at being a parent already?

The Spaniard slowed his walking so that he was walking beside Sicily. He looked down at the small girl. Her curl bounced slightly with each step, and her auburn hair was tied with a blue ribbon at the base of her neck. Her bangs were parted straight down the middle and fell into her face. They seemingly covered her eyes. Spain thought the child looked very cute this way, in fact he thought all children were adorable, but when the Hispanic saw a crying child, it made his heart break.

"Are you alright, mi pequeña?" asked Spain, running a hand across the girl's head. The girl nodded. Spain knew she was lying. A strange man had once told him when he was far younger, that if children cried it was because they wanted attention or because they were hurt or afraid, but when they cried silently, it's because they just couldn't stop.

"I know you're lying." Sicily pulled away from him and began walking faster, so she was right behind Romano. Spain watched the girl with a surprised look on his face. Sicily reached out for her brother's hand, but Romano smacked her hand away from his. Spain walked up and walked beside the two.

The two siblings were as different as day and night, but Spain would not know how different they really were until much later.

* * *

><p>That night, Spain went to check on both of his charges. Romano had fallen asleep like that, which was weird since he had been asleep most of the day. His youngest charge however, hadn't even looked at him when he entered the room, but the Spaniard could tell she was still crying.<p>

"Sicilia," said Spain as he knelt down by her bed, "Tell me what's wrong."

"No," Sicily answered. Her voice was wavering and cracking. Spain put his hand on her shoulder. She shook it off and curled closer into a ball.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." Sicily didn't say anything. Sighing, Spain sat down on the bed and looked over at Sicily. Although the dark and dim of the candlelight almost hid it, Spain could clearly see her bloodshot eyes and the tearstains on her face. Why was she crying, and why she tell him what was wrong? Spain put his hand on Sicily's arm. She didn't jerk him away like before.

"Por favor, Sicilia. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong." Sicily didn't say anything. Instead, she crawled over to Spain and laid her head down on his shoulder. She wiped her eyes and did nothing more. "You know you can tell me…" Spain wrapped an arm around the small child.

"Non voglio fratello scomparire," Sicily muttered. Spain perked up.

"Qué?" asked Spain. Sicily buried her head deeper into his shirt, staining it with tears as the fell out of her eyes and streaked her face.

"I don't want fratello to disappear…" she said tearily. "I don't want him to leave us…" Spain looked at the crying child with wide eyes.

"Sicilia, what are you talking about? No one's going to disappear." He ran calming hand down her back as she cried.

"I didn't want to leave Veneziano...He's going to disappear like Nonno Roma did. He left and never came back! And now, I left fratello...I'm not going to see him again! He's alone! He's not going to-"

"Sicilia...Look at me," said Spain. Sicily looked up at Spain with watery eyes. Sapin felt an arrow strike his heart just by looking at the sadness she had drawn across her face.

"No one is going to disappear," he said calmly, "I understand how you feel right now, but you have to trust me when I say that Italy will not disappear. He has Hungary and Austria and Holy Rome." Sicily nodded as Spain wiped a stray tear off of her cheek.

"I miss fratello…" muttered the small girl.

"Well...one day, when you're a strong Nation and all grown up, you two will be able to be together. Until then, It's you, me, Romano, Belgium and Netherlands. Alright?" Sicily nodded.

"Promise?" Spain nodded.

"Prometo!" He said. Spain picked up the child and put her back in her bed. "Now, try and get some sleep, si?"

"Si," said Sicily with a yawn. Spain smiled, picked up the candle and left the room. As soon as the door shut, he leaned against it.

"Maybe this parenting thing would be much harder than I thought…"

* * *

><p>The next day, Sicily was her normal self again. Only, Spain noticed that she was working harder than she should've.<p>

"Sicilia, what are you doing?" asked Spain as the girl walked past him, carrying a bucket.

"I'm working hard, just like you said!" she replied with a large smile, "That way I can be a strong country like you!" Spain smiled and laughed as the girl continued on with her chores. He was smiling at the fact that maybe he wasn't going to be a bad parent after all.


	5. The Black Death

**The Black Death**

* * *

><p><em>The year was 1656. Many things happened in this random 17th century year. But also, something dastardly still plagued Europe at this time. Actually, while doing my research for this chapter, I saw that it was still around, even back then, and still is. I believe that we really need to do something about it...God… If you don't believe me, look it up for yourself.<em>

_Just a little warning from me. This will most likely be little...graphic...in some images if you haven't already gotten the picture from the title. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter...what the hell did I just write?_

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day at the Spanish household. Belgium watched as the little Italian girl worked her hardest to clean the house. It made her smile. Sicily had a large amount of determination, and Belgium could tell that she wanted to make Spain proud of her.<p>

Sicily rushed past Belgium with a dirty water-filled bucket in her hands. Belgium laughed and continued her own work. She began humming quietly to herself in Dutch. Not long after, she felt something pull on the hem of her dress. Looking down, Belgium saw Sicily at her feet. However, there was something visibly wrong. Sicily's face had become red with heat. Belgium knelt down to her level.

"Sicily? Is everything okay?" she asked the child. Sicily nodded slowly and held the small bucket she had in her hands up to Belgium. Maybe she had forgotten where the well was again. Belgium took the bucket from Sicily, and held the child's hand in her own. It felt warmer than usual.

"Are you sure you're alright?" the Belgian asked once again. Sicily nodded.

"Si, Belgium," she replied, "I'm fine-" Before Sicily could respond with anymore, she turned away from Belgium quickly. A harsh sounding cough came out of her mouth. Belgium's face fell.

"You're not alright. You stay here, and I'll go get Sp-" Belgium couldn't even finish her sentence at what happened next. Sicily fell into a bloody cough that no child should even have to endure. She fell, with Belgium catching her in her arms. The blonde ran a hand through Sicily's hair, trying to calm her and herself down. Belgium was in a daze of confusion. Something was happening to the child, most likely an attack. But who would attack such a small girl?

Soon, Sicily's coughing ceased, but the girl's breath was ragged. Belgium's skirt was now stained with her blood. Belgium felt sweat run down her face.

"Sp-Spain!" Belgium cried out. Her voice echoed through the hall. "SPAIN! SPANJE!" a tear slid down Belgium's face as Sicily picked up her cough again. Blood splattered from her mouth.

"SPAIN!" As soon as Sicily stopped her violent fit, Belgium heard the footsteps running towards her.

"Belgium?" asked a familiar accent, "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás gritando de esa manera? Romano and I ran out from the fields and everything." Another tear slid down down the Belgian's face. "Bélgica?"

"Spain… It's Sicily," Belgium finally managed to say, "She just collapsed. I didn't know what to do!" Romano, who had followed Spain, looked up at the Spaniard.

"I don't see what the problem is," Romano muttered, "She likely was up late last night again. She's just tired. I say we leave her alone." Belgium turned to the two boys with the girl in her arms.

"Spain… she started coughing up blood…" The normally tan teen paled.

"But...why would someone attack her? She's just a niña!" Belgium looked down at the girl once more, pushing a strand of her auburn hair away from her pale face. That's when she saw it. Belgium began shaking her head, tears leaking out of her green eyes.

"She's not being attacked…" Spain gave her a weird look. Belgium held up Sicily's hand. Spain paled even further. Romano just stared on in curiosity.

Sicily's fingertips had turned black.

* * *

><p>Spain and Belgium sat by Sicily's bedside. The child was asleep and looked comfortable enough, but her breathing was still forced. Spain had sent the order to cut off all access between Sicily's place and any other country. They didn't need another epidemic on their hands. Romano had suffered something similar not too long ago, but since he and Italy were half of each other, the damage wasn't as harsh. Only each brother took half of the pain- not the full blow.<p>

As for the boy himself, Romano was in his bedroom. He had been put in there as a safety precaution. Romano really didn't like it, but it was the way it had to be until this problem could be fixed.

"I don't understand," Spain said as he paced back and forth across the room, "This thing disappeared over a hundred years ago. How could she have it?"

"I don't know," replied Belgium, "It started at her place, didn't it?" Spain nodded.

"From the trading ships, yes. It spread out from there." Spain looked back towards the girl. Sicily was one of the first ones to get it. Nearly every European Nation had it. Every single time there was an outbreak, it would take it's toll on the Nation. They would be sick with the disease until the outbreak ended. But...that was a hundred years ago. Why had it resurfaced now?

Sicily broke into another coughing fit, turning over in her sleep and staining the linen with red specks. Spain sighed. He walked over to the child a ran a hand through her hair, calming her down enough to remain asleep.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do…" he said, tangling his fingers through the auburn strands, "I'm busy enough as it is. I can't take care of her and run my empire at the same time…" Spain turned to Belgium. "Bélgica? Think you could run it? Just for a little while?"

"Spain, I'm surprised at you!" Belgium replied in shock, "I know you want to be a good parent, unlike your own father, but giving away your duties as a Nation is not the way to do it!"

"I just don't know what to do. Sicilia is mi niña. I can't let her down."

"I'll do it." Spain took his gaze away from the child and to the blonde beside him.

"Qué?" asked Spain, "I don't think I heard you right. Can you repeat that?"

"You heard me, Spain. I'll take care of Sicily until she is well again. She trusts me as much as she trusts you." Spain stood from the bedside. The two Nations looked at each other for a moment. "I'll handle it. You go and take care of your people. And I am not taking no for an answer." Spain looked at the ground. "It'll be fine. Go."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Spain nodded and left the room.

* * *

><p>Three days passed by and Sicily's health had still not improved. Belgium stayed by her bedside every time the girl was awake. In the meantime, she had to attend to her own duties. But time was not on the blonde's side. There was a distance between her and Sicily, which meant the girl was in pain longer than she was supposed to be, and Belgium had no way to prevent it...but someone did.<p>

* * *

><p>Romano was not happy with the current situation. His idiota of a little sister was getting all of the attention. Romano felt as if she was the one everyone wanted to see. He was part of the country, too. She didn't need to have all of the attention. Sure, Spain gave him any attention he required, but the Spaniard was gone from the household for a while. Only he, Belgium and his sister were left, and Belgium was spending most of her time with his sister. Romano hated it. He hated his sister.<p>

Romano walked down the long corridor. It was strangely quiet, but with only three people in the house it was to be expected. Romano walked past her door. As soon as he did, a quiet cry came from the other side. It had to have been her. She must have woken up. Romano ignored it and kept on walking. Belgium would take care of it. She had been doing so for the past few days, right?

Romano kept on walking. However, the cry didn't cease. It just kept going at this low tone. His sister's voice was filled with pain. He could barely remember that pain himself, but Romano remembered her staying by him when he was hurt. Why she had done that, Romano didn't know. He treated her like she was nothing most of the time, yet she wouldn't leave. Heck, she barely even left him alone. It felt kinda weird not to have her following him all the time.

"I have to be folle…" Romano muttered to himself as he walked back towards the door. He turned the doorknob and slowly opened it. His sister laid there, crying softly. He muttered under his breath. Her fingers with still as black as the night. A large spot of red was beside her pillow. Romano knew that it was blood. He had seen Spain come back from his trips with blood on himself and his clothes. Her face was far from pale and it made her look as if she was dead.

Something happened then. Romano felt like he himself was going to die. There was the large weight of guilt that had decided to lay itself on his shoulders.

So, he poked her shoulder. The girl muttered something before coughing briefly, expelling a little blood from her mouth. Romano poked her again.

"Hey...you're not dead, are you?" There was a soft cry, but nothing else. Romano shook her shoulders. His sister didn't move much.

He put his hand to her forehead, as he had seen Belgium do before. Romano pulled his hand away immediately. She was burning hot. No wonder she was crying like that. What was he supposed to do now? Belgium hadn't gotten here yet. She always came rushing whenever his sister woke in pain. Where the hell was she?

Romano became confused. There had to be something to calm the child down. He had seen Spain hum quietly to her, and that usually worked whenever his sister was hurt, scared, etc.

"There is no way in hell I am doing that…" Romano muttered to himself. She turned over and faced him. Her light brown eyes were closed tightly, and her auburn hair was stained with sweat. Her blackened fingers weakly wrapped around Romano's hand and gripped it tightly. Romano almost jumped back at the sudden contact. He stared at the girl. Even when she looked like she was dead, his sister wanted to be close to him.

"L-Let…" Romano stuttered. Her cries ceased. All she wanted was her big brother.

* * *

><p>Belgium ran through the hallway, her feet thudding against the floor. She had fallen asleep after finishing her work, and was supposed to check on the youngest female about two hours ago.<p>

She opened the door to find a sight she never expected to see. Romano was fast asleep by his sister's bedside, and Sicily had her blackened fingers wrapped tightly around his hand. Belgium laughed silently at the scene. She closed the door, letting the siblings have their moment.

* * *

><p>Over the next three weeks, Sicily's health slowly returned to normal. What both Belgium and Spain found strange was that Romano, who hated his sister, was by her door nearly the entire time.<p>

Once Sicily was better, she returned to herself. Although, the strange thing was that she had begun to stay with Romano even more. Although she claimed not to remember much from when she was sick, Spain believed that she did remember her brother being by her side. Maybe somewhere, Romano did care for his sister. He was just too stubborn to admit it. Hopefully something will happen in the future to break to stone wall Romano had put up to keep his sister out of his heart.


	6. Axis Powers

**Axis Powers**

* * *

><p><em>Alright! 1941! I can't remember anything that happened in this year! Wait...why am I happy about that? Huh… anyway, during the 1940s, where most of Hetalia is set, war ravaged Europe. That's right, I'm talking about Axis vs Allies! If you really haven't noticed, Sicily was in fact part of the Axis Powers with her older brothers. Though two people were against it… but nevermind! In this chapter, Sicily ends up meeting Italy's allies- Germany and Japan. The first impression of one another is not exactly a good one… Enjoy this chapter!<em>

* * *

><p>It was a quiet and peaceful morning, and Sicily laid sound asleep in her bedroom. It was the first time in a while she was actually able to get a decent sleep. The boys would be arguing by the crack of dawn. However, her peaceful dream was not to last.<p>

A loud bang on the door caused Sicily's dirt-like eyes to spring open. She sat up before realizing that the sound had faded away. She sighed and ran a hand through her tangled auburn hair.

"It was probably a dream," she said with a little laugh. Sicily fell back down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. With a sigh, she turned over in an attempt to fall back asleep. She pulled her sheets up closer and was about to slip back into her dream world when the loud noise repeated. Sicily bolted straight up.

"That definitely wasn't a dream…" She made an effort to tear off her sheets, but instead got tangled up in them and fell to the floor in her drowsiness. Sicily pulled herself to her feet and cautiously left her room. She walked down the stairs as the loud noise ricocheted again. It was coming from the door. With a sigh, she quickened her pace. It couldn't have been any earlier than 8:00 A.M. What was someone doing at the door?

Sicily rubbed any sleep she had left out of her eyes and opened the door with a yawn.

"Buongiorno," she yawned, "Che diamine vuoi?" Sicily blinked her eyes to let her vision adjust. That's when her face flushed red. At the door were two men. The first was a tall, muscular man, with sleek blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a green military officer's uniform with a cross of some kind on the collar. The second was short, (actually he was around Sicily's height, so to her he didn't seem short at all,) slim man with black hair, dull dark brown eyes, and was wearing a white naval uniform with black and gold accents.

"Scusa," Sicily said quickly, "I didn't mean to be so rude…" The shorter one nodded.

"We don't rearry speak Italian, so prease don't worry about it," he said with a calm tone.

"It doesn't matter," the taller one added, "Ve're looking for Feliciano Vargas. Vhere is he?" Sicily gave a look to the taller one.

"I don't know. You sort of forced me out of bed…"

"You can get back to your sleep vhen you tell us vhere Feliciano is." Sicily rolled her eyes. She didn't know where her brother was, which meant he had probably left without waking her up to tell her where he was going. Come to think of it...Sicily hadn't see Romano either. Where were they?

"I already said that I don't know. Look, you two can wait in here until he gets back from where ever he ran off to." Sicily stepped aside to allow the two men inside the home. The shorter man bowed slightly before entering. The taller one followed. "I'm going to head upstairs. I'll be back in a minute." Before either man could say anything, Sicily bolted to the second floor, slamming her door behind her.

"Veneziano has some explaining to do…" she muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>After about an hour of searching, Sicily finally found what she was looking for. An uniform of her own. She really didn't have an uniform like many other countries did. Her boss forbade her from even fighting in any battles a long time ago, since she was a girl, and that rule had stuck. So, Sicily went with plan B. "Borrowing" pieces from Romano's and Italy's. That's what they get for letting her handle the laundry.<p>

Sicily looked at herself in the mirror as she secured her ponytail at the base of her neck. Her shirt and tie were both Italy's. The shirt was a button-up black with the tie being a brilliant blue. The rest of it came from Romano. She wore tan pants and a tan military jacket. Since Romano was larger than her, Sicily had spent a good amount of time previously working out the length of her sleeves and pant legs so that they actually did fit her. However, the jacket was still too long and large. Sicily instead kept it fitted around her body with a thick, brown belt around her waist. She had added a pair of black boots to the uniform as well.

Sicily twirled around in the mirror. Her bangs still fell into her face. She sighed and pinned them back with her four hair pins- two of them gold and two of them red- which mirrored each other perfectly.

"Much better…" Sicily muttered to herself, "No hair in my face...I still haven't figured out the rest of that." Sicily left her bedroom and headed back down the stairs, where the two men were talking to each other in languages she didn't understand. When they noticed Sicily standing there, they stopped.

"I wasn't interrupting anything important, was I?" she asked. The shorter one shook his head.

"Not at arr," he said. Sicily smiled weakly as the three were casted into an awkward silence. That was, until, the taller one broke it.

"How do you know Feliciano?" he asked. Sicily blinked several times before coming to a conclusion. Italy hadn't told them about her. She smirked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Sicily said with a small laugh, "But to answer your question, I live here with him and his brother. I've been here for about...eight years?" Lie. She had been living with them for eighty. "So, how do you two know him? I'm pretty sure he's never mention you before."

"We are his-" said the shorter one before the tall one cut him off.

"Ve're his friends," he said, giving a look to the black-haired man, "Nozhing more, nozhing less." Sicily nodded and leaned back on the heel of her boots.

"Okay?" she said with a slight suspicion. What had Romano told her? Not to let anyone in the house when he and Italy were gone? Well, they were at war so it did make sen-... Sicily's eyes widened unnoticeably. There was a good chance she had just let the enemy into the house. She laughed uncomfortably. The men glanced at each other. "So...I'm pretty sure that Feliciano will be back soon…"

"He better be… I don't have time for zhis…" muttered the blonde out loud.

"Right...I see...Wait what?"

"We arr had an agreement to meet at seven this morning," said the shorter man, "As you can see Fericiano-kun did not arrive." Sicily nodded. Although her feeling about these two being the ones who were fighting against her brothers did not go away.

"So, who are you two?" Sicily asked, "I'm pretty sure Feliciano would have mention you two to me if you were friends. He speaks very highly of his two closest ones."

"Ve already told you who ve are," the blonde said sternly, "Zhe question zhat remains to us is who you really are." Sicily felt sweat running down the back of her neck. If her thoughts were right, then she would be screwed if she told them the truth.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked, "I don't have to tell you who I am. Same reason that you don't have to tell me who you are." The blonde began to seethe slightly while the black-haired one sighed.

"Just answer zhe damn question."

"No. My brother told me that if I get asked any questions I don't want to answer, than I stay defiant and don't answer them!"

"Zhen your brother must have taught you vell since you're starting to get on my nerves!"

"Can we arr just prease carm down?" asked the short one.

"NO!" the blonde and Sicily both shouted.

"And if you know Feliciano, than you know my brother!" said Sicily.

"Vhat does zhat even mean?!" replied the blonde.

"You should know him because-" That's when all hell truly broke loose. The door opened and in walked the two Italian brothers. Romano was carrying a paper bag full of something, and Italy was bouncing right beside him.

"Sorella!" Italy called out as he entered. "We're home!"

"ITALIEN!" Italy jumped and hid behind Romano. "VHERE ZHE HOLY HELL VERE YOU!?"

"What?" Sicily said, although no one was really listening.

"We ran out of pasta, so Romano and I-" Italy began to say quickly before the blonde cut him off.

"Zhat is no excuse! Ve all agreed to meet at seven o'clock sharp. Und you decide to skip out on training again?!"

"Ve, I didn't remember! Please don't hurt me!" While the shorter man sighed again, Sicily clenched her fists in anger. Her light eyes narrowed. As she gritted her teeth together, Sicily stood between the blonde and her brother. Nobody spoke to Italy or Romano like that. Unless they want Sicilian wrath upon them.

"Leave mio fratello alone," she said. The two strangers looked at her in confusion.

"Nani?" said the black-haired one, "What did you say?"

"I said for you to leave my fratello alone, or else it won't end well." Italy laughed awkwardly as Romano quickly left the scene. Sicily could have sworn that there was an angry look on his face.

"Italien… vhat does she mean vhen she just called you her bruder?" asked the blonde. Italy put his arm around Sicily, knocking her out of her current angry state.

"I thought I told you both," Italy said with a laugh. "This is mia sorellina, my little sister." Sicily gave an awkward and embarrassed wave.

"Ciao," she said with a small laugh. "I'm Sicily…"

* * *

><p>After Italy gave a short explanation about his sister, he introduced the two men to Sicily.<p>

"Ve, I forgot I never introduced you three!" he said. "This is Germany and Japan!" Sicily gave a small wave as Japan bowed slightly. She stopped when she heard the names.

"So...these are your allies…?" Sicily asked. Italy nodded.

"Itary-kun mentioned that he had more than one sibring before, but I arways thought he had another brother…"

"Nope! Or at least I don't think I do…" Italy ran his fingers through Sicily's ponytail. "It's just me, Romano and Sicilia!" Sicily grabbed Italy's hand, making him stop.

"It doesn't matter," said Germany sharply, "Ve're leaving anyvay. Hurry up, Italy." Italy nodded as the Axis began to leave. Sicily stood up and began to walk over to the kitchen, seeing as Romano had not left it since the brothers had gotten home. Someone called out her name, making the girl turn back around. It was her Northern brother.

"Sorella? Do you want to come with us?" Italy asked her.

"Was?" Germany said, rather in surprise than in the expected anger.

"Nani?" muttered Japan, louder than it was supposed to come out.

"Che cosa?" Sicily said with a confused look on her face.

"I asked if you wanted to come with us," said Italy with a smile. "What? Was I not supposed to say that?"

"Nien," Germany muttered, "She's not part of zhe Axis, und she can't-"

"I would actually love to come…" Sicily admitted, "I've never been allowed to military training before. I won't be much trouble. I'll just watch you three, I promise." Sicily gave a small smile.

"I don't see what is wrong about retting her just observe us, Germany-san…" said Japan.

"I won't tell anyone what goes on! I keep myself loyal to my brothers!" Germany shook his head in annoyance and left. Italy and Japan stayed behind.

"Are you coming, sorella?" Italy asked. Sicily nodded and followed the Axis.

* * *

><p>This continued for about two months. During every training session, Italy asked Sicily if she wanted to come along. The answer was always yes. She would sit up on a nearby hill and watch the three men train. After a while, it became normal for Sicily to watch them. That's when Italy got an idea.<p>

"Germany? Japan?" Italy asked his allies as they finished up their training for the day, "Can I ask you both something?"

"Vhat is it, Italy?" Germany said with an agitated tone.

"I was wondering if we could let mia sorella join the Axis with us." Japan and Germany stared at their Italian ally. They exchanged glances with each other.

"No, Italy. I don't think zhat it vould be a good idea." Germany crossed his arms over his chest. "Your sister is exactly like you. I don't vant anozher Italy."

"If I recarr, Germany-san, Siciry-san stood between you and Itary-kun when we first met her," Japan added, "She arso stood against you. The onry way Siciry-san and Itary-kun are simirar is sorery on appearance." Germany ignored the Asian, but Japan had been right.

"If I remember, Italy, she also implied zhat she had no military training vhat so ever."

"Please, Germany?" Italy asked, "Sicilia's a fast learner! She'll pick up on all your training easily and quick!"

"I don't care! I don't need anozher Italian in zhe Axis! You all are confusing as it is!"

"Then why don't we vote on it? I say 'yes'!"

"Und my answer is still no. Japan?" Japan tensed.

"I know it is not my prace to be speaking against you, Germany-san," said the Japanese, "but this time, I agree with Itary-kun."

"Was?!" Japan nodded.

"I berieve if Siciry-san joined us, it wourd motivate Itary-kun to do better. She's arso a very kind girr from my perspective."

"Yay!" Italy cheered happily, "That's two votes against one!" Italy ran over to his sister.

"ITALY! GET BACK OVER HERE!"

* * *

><p>Sicily, seeing that the training had ended, jogged down from the hill to meet the three boys. She stopped halfway when she saw that they were in a vivid discussion. She heard her brother cheer loudly, followed by Germany calling after him. Italy ran over to Sicily. She jogged down the rest of the length to meet him at the bottom.<p>

"Are you ready to go home, fratello?" Sicily asked him. Italy shook his head.

"Sicilia! I have something very important to ask you!" Italy told her as both Germany and Japan walked over to the siblings. "Japan, Germany and I agreed that-"

"To clarify, I did not agree to zhis," said Germany. Sicily rolled her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked Italy.

"Do you want to join the Axis with us?" Sicily froze. A wide smile appeared on her face.

"Are you serious?" Italy nodded.

"We talked it over and everything! What do you say?" Sicily wrapped her arms around her brother's neck.

"Si! I would love to!"

"Great…" Sicily heard Germany say as she let her brother go, "Anozher Italian…" Japan bowed politely.

"Wercome to the Axis, Siciry-san," he said calmly.

"Grazie, Japan!" Italy grinned and took his sister's hand.

"Let's go celebrate! PASTA!" Italy ran off, dragging his sister in tow.

"ITALY! GET BACK HERE! VE NEED TO FINISH YOUR TRAINING!" shouted Germany. He bolted after the Italians, with Japan following after.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, two people were hiding in the nearby bushes. They had just observed the entire scene.<p>

"It seems like ze Axis 'ave a new belle among zeir ranks…" muttered one of them.

"For once, I agree with you," said the other, "We should tell the other Allies."

"Oui, my black sheep."

"Don't touch me, frog. Let's just go." The first man nodded, and the two raced off to inform the Allies of the newest Axis member.


End file.
